pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Cold Phoenix
Hello Pero a que te refieres vs,MM O WSPRITES OSCUROS La llamarada Azul hola hola quieres ser mi amigo¿?¿?¿?¿ si eso ponme a el mm de sonic ¿y yo a ti?la lokura de latios 09:07 9 jul 2011 (UTC) si cualquiera que tenga un Flygon es mi amigo XD. Porcierto no se puede editar articulos no tuyos de esta wiki, deberias repasar las normas, porcierto un regalo de bienvenida Archivo:Devamp_arcanine.pngun arcanine a lo OCPA Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 13:02 9 jul 2011 (UTC) mm lista ten Archivo:Phoenix_MM.pnglo otro no entendi ._. Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 22:47 9 jul 2011 (UTC) no lo hize yo me lo hizo un tipo llamado kolergar que... se fue.... Pidele a alguien como Minimize~ o gallademaster No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 23:22 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Haber Nombre en el comic:Macro Sprite:Archivo:Macro_pkl.png Pelo:Archivo:PELO_MACRO.png Camisa:Archivo:MACRO_CAMISA.png Accesorio(s): Pantalón: *Invierno:Archivo:Macro_Invierno.png *Snowboarder o esquiadora: Gorro: Camisa: Tabla o esquís: *Ropas de invierno: Gorro: Camisa: Chaqueta: Camisa: *Triatletismo Bañador: Gorra anti-sudor: Camisa: Pkmn inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png=Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png=Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png Pkmn 2:bedum ,metang metagross Pkmn 3:ralts ,kirlia gallade Pkmn 4:absol Pkmn 5:snorunt glalie Pkmn 6:wailmer wailord Pkmn en el pc(Min. 10 y max 26):Staryu,jolteon grovyle,flareon,espeon,snorlax,chimchar,zoroark,durant,glaceon Archivo:Mini_macro_overwork.png DE MOMENTO ESO SOY POKE Este bueno... que clase de sprite quieres si este asi archivo:Alice sprite.png, pues no, ya que el tuyo ya esta bastante bien y no veo donde arreglarle, si es así archivo:Sya artwork by Kolergar.png, pues de acuerdo pero tendras que esperar un poco porque no lo haré rápido ya que son complicados D: ¬o¬мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 16:26 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Porque me has quitado del Poké-Brother, si es por los minis mira Archivo:Lucho_and_Liza.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:09 12 jul 2011 (UTC) si Si puedes, pero hazlo de tamaño normal o no podras ponerlo Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:08 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya Ta :D Bueno este como me dijiste hice tu art a mi estilo y este es el resulta archivo:Phoenix Artwork by Alex.png Espero que te guste мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 15:47 13 jul 2011 (UTC) no es para molestarte pero Podrías usar la versión de Rodrigo Aipom que yo Hice? no es que no me guste tu versión es que me esforze para hacerlo y me gustaría que usaras esa Versión,porfavor Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 21:45 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno Entonces di que el Conserva su color de cabello: Archivo:Rodrigo_A.pngExtraña transformasión en Aipom -----> Archivo:Rodrigo_Aipom.pngpués tiene cabello muy exparsido color Naranja que su gorró cubre Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 22:20 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues... Podrias hacerme un sprite por que Archivo:Nerea Sprite.png es el unico que tengo :S Nefertimon 234 11:38 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Entonces... Que se con los mismos colores,y de base puedos usar a Archivo:DP_Dawn.png o si no Archivo:Sprite_de_Aura.png Nefertimon 234 11:47 14 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos ¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 17:39 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola seamos amigos﻿? La llamarada Azul http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/PokeHistorias_para_no_dormir ¿Te importaría comentar en las dos historias? si comentas te puedo meter como agente del F.B.I Si... Nefertimon 234 09:25 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Aun quieres aparecer en IC, si quieres mandame tu personaje y los poke (solo uno el resto los decido yo) PD: -.- me has copiau la idea Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:26 15 jul 2011 (UTC) No puedo Lo siento,no puedo, ahora mismo no tengo la herramienta necesaria, y si te hago uno a ti, seguro que alguien mas me lo pide, y estoy retirado, lo siento Suicune R Tu evo Aquí tienes tu pedido y el sprite que me dejaste lo mejoré, mira: Pedido_para_Cold_Phoenix.png Espero que te guste Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 11:47 15 jul 2011 (UTC) bueno phoenix Hare realidad una cosa antes de irme, te mejorare los aipoms personas de tu saga, dime si te gusta este Archivo:Aipom_Sya.pngporque seran por el estilo, en diferentes posturas Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:29 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Haber Poder puedo pero tardaria mucho La llamarada Azul Favor 1º Si claro seria divertido XD 2º La imagen anterior que tenias (la MM y el sprite) las podrias renombrar como Cold_2_MM o algo asi? Es que prefiero poner ese en IC Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:24 17 jul 2011 (UTC) ... No entiendo... osea,quieres que te haga los Minis NB de Sya o que? Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:07 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok... ten: Archivo:Sya_Minis.png ewe Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:44 24 jul 2011 (UTC) PORFA Ponme en tu comic como personaje, ponme a Black por favor Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:43 28 jul 2011 (UTC) ... CLARO! ED Ten nwn: Nombre: Leonardo "Leo" Tsukimine Sprite: VS: Minis: Archivo:Leo_Minis.png(las últimas dos son para cuando se altera/asusta/sorprende y para cuando gana diciendo! WOHOO!) Pkmn 1: Archivo:Poochyena NB.png(a Mightyena,Macho y de mote Artemis) Pkmn 2: Archivo:Eevee brillante.png(a Glaceon,Hembra de mote Luna) Pkmn 3: Archivo:Milotic.png(Hembra,de mote Shine Aqua) Pkmn 4: Archivo:Eevee Sprite.png(Macho,de mote Jupiter,es el hijo de Luna y Artemis) Pkmn 5: Archivo:Roselia.png(Hembra,de mote Rosa) Pkmn 6: Archivo:Charmeleon.png(Macho,de mote Blaze) Nota: si los pokemon son con los sprites de MM, ten los de Luna:Archivo:Eeveeglaceonshiny.png Personalidad:fijate aquí ewe Nota 2:A milotic lo captura al inicio en un lago y a charmeleon se lo encuentra en una pokeball tirada Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 22:13 29 jul 2011 (UTC) OK Seamos amigos,ponme a Treecko ¿Y a ti cual te pongo? Frost Green 02:00 30 jul 2011 (UTC) =) Bueno, pero ¿porque el interes? Memento moris .... Lol 10000 xD ~ Kan 22:49 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Serie Hola soy Arceus1104 y ¿como me inscribo a tu serie? Es que no se como me pongo.Si quieres tambien te puedes inscribir en 2 series mias Sandwich Academy y PEM.Tambien si tienes alguna region podria aparecer en PEM.Adios y gracias.Arceus1104 07:20 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Porque no has puesto el equipoque inscribi eh en Pokemon MM? Me costo no hacer un conflicto de edicion -3- Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 12:00 31 jul 2011 (UTC) hey!!! No se vale poner categorias sin sentido para ganar placas, si lo hacs de nuevo quedaras bloqueado Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:50 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Perdón... pero no puedo hacerlos todos ._. ademas ¡¿5 OC DISTINTOS?! ¡PIDES DEMASIADO! perdón, pero pides mucho .-.U--Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 20:22 3 ago 2011 (UTC) TE AGUANTAS! Te lo tendria listo para mañana o pasado,pero no me apures soy humano >______> Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 21:35 3 ago 2011 (UTC) No entiendo ewe pero la Monli ¿por? Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 21:51 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Pokémon la busqueda del destino ¿Todavía se puede ser prota en Pokémon la busqueda del destino o solo quedan rivales? Etto... En tu saga ponme como COORDINADOR ._. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 14:26 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Rumble Battle Revolution ?? Tu eres el dueño de la novela ?? me gustaria saber si puedo tambien audicionar para los elementos extras Memento moris .... Lol 10000 xD ~ Kan 18:05 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ... Completa tu ficha ENTERA en Magical Pokemon o tendré que borrarla ._. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:22 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten tu ***** sprite Archivo:Mizayi_Sprite.png se llama Mizayi FELIZ?! ¬O¬ Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 21:25 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hallo! xDD, Eso que si quieres ser mi amigo! Dew --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 14:05 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Gomen...!!! Es solo que me irrito fácilmente ._. ademas me pediste mucho (5 OC!) Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 18:05 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Cuando te apuntaste me dijiste que si podia usar el antiguo Phoenix y me dijiste que si, no puedes cambiarlo porque quieras ademas haberme dicho lo del Stgarly porque no me dijiste inicial solo pusiste imagenes, ahora tendre que cambiar el episodio Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:30 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Vale Puedes tener a Starly pero tengo que cambiar el personaje lo siento Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:38 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Regalo como te dije en el chat, aquí tienes, mi obra maestra del PaintKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:46 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Combate_Sean.png Po Esta chulo aunque cambias el personaje demasiado. 1º Era asi: Archivo:Phoenix_2_MM-1-.png 2º Era asi: (No puedo ponerla pero tu sabes como era) 3º Es asi: Archivo:Phoenix_MM.png Deberias hacer que el 1º y el 3º fueran personajes distintos, el primero puede ser Phoenix y el 3º puede ser Cold Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:44 6 ago 2011 (UTC) ... Mejor pon la personalidad, que en realidad no la sé nnU Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 23:10 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Etto... desde cuando soy tu empleado? ò_ô Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 02:45 7 ago 2011 (UTC) ya gracias por hacerme un pedido facil me saturan Archivo:Phoenix_bebe.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 12:02 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues No me funciona bien si me quieres decir algo hazlo por la discu Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:48 7 ago 2011 (UTC) no lo siento ya me voy Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:52 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Plaza Poké-compras ¿Puedo ser el vendedor 3 de la Plaza Poké-compras? A proposito, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Juus16x16 muchas gracias thumb|211pxArchivo:Robert_sprite.pngpor dejarme entrar a la tienda, y pues ya hice mi sprite y tambien te hice tu artwork; es mi primer pedido espero que te guste Dinokingler 04:22 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten Un regalo, y ahora puedes inscribirte en Historias de Kyogre(Inscripciones) Archivo:Pudnake_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 16:45 9 ago 2011 (UTC) pokemon?? pueden ser ... '''Archivo:Cara_de_Burmy_Acero.png Archivo:Cara_de_Gabite_hembra-1-.png Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.png '''y Archivo:Cara_de_Wynaut.png ' Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.png 21:01 9 ago 2011 (UTC)' Hay Esotiy viendo tu PAD, espero que esta sea larguita y graciosa (las que me gustan) y me gustan los nuevos amigos de Black, el que casi tenga una hermana y tal espero con impaciencia el primer epi (supongo que ya no hace falta esperrar los rivales ya se pondran) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:06 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Que caña Ojala empiezes pronto ya tengo ganas, mi personaje va a tener dos hermanas (una es Clarissa Pomo-noseque de Dinokingler) mola, al menos no tengo la familia de Leo (de Leoccstic) porque hay muchos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:20 10 ago 2011 (UTC) One ultima cosa Ya se que n paro de molestar pero te queria pedir unos favores (casi na) pa tu saga #Zack es el hijo de Black, que viene del futuro (esto se ha confirmado miralo en Black (personaje)), cuando le ve con la hija de Macro (ya subira el MM) se pone a decir que crece muy deprisa y que ya tiene novia (Zack se pone rojo y dice el clasico NO SOY SU NOVIO como Black a Bel) #Cuando se encuentra con Zack este no le dice el nombre de su madre porque destruiria el continuo espacio tiempo #Cuando ve los pokemon electricos de la 5ªlider, Sya se pone celosa Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:32 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Bueno sea el nombre que sea es el personaje de Juus no se cuanto no? Pues eso, luego en lo 2º que si Cody le dice quien sera su mujer destruiria TODO pero Cody se lo puede contar a Leo PD: Que es el Star Turtle? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:38 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Puede elegir entre A) Region Tesoro B) Region Sin Nombre C) Region Oscuria (por lo de los malos) D) Region Estrella De La Muerte (es broma) Region Sailor Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:48 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Region Bishure? Bishest = deseos + Treasure = Tesoro? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:55 10 ago 2011 (UTC) una cosa emmm esque yo queria es entrenadora y siempre me lo cambiabas...... pero bueno si no quieres no importa Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:38 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero no va a poder ser =( Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 19:01 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Solicitud Hola Phoenix quiero trabajar ¿todavia hay puestos disponibles? avisameUltra Gallade 22:39 10 ago 2011 (UTC) sorry Obvio que puedes crear una saga, para eso no necsitas pedirle permiso a nadie, pero el titulo es una groseria en ingles asi que cambialo Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:20 11 ago 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Kururu aparece por su contrato que sino mata a Phonenix ah y tiene manias: *Lanza rayos a Black cuando hace tonterias *Frase gancho: Kukuku chico estupido *Le encanta el curry Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:17 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Uf Tio pero a ti qie te pasa con las chicas de aqui? Ademas apenas lleva aqui un par de semanas y que yo recuerde Flygonic era tu amr predilecto o algo asi no? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:37 12 ago 2011 (UTC) que dulce Es raramente lindo no se que mas decir'...' Tell'' me that you love me'' Un momento'' ¿cómo así que '''Flygonic era tu amor predilecto? no importa (por haora) Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.png 01:19 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Super dulce La 5ª le dice y ella lo acepta y se besan, es la mejo parece una historia de amor (esa parte ya es de amor pero ese no es el punto) Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.png 02:08 13 ago 2011 (UTC) :) Felicidades tio, *choque de puños* sabia que lo conseguirias, de hecho me dais algo de envidia tu y Frost, aunque quien sabe puede que algun dia. PERO FELICIDADES eres un crack Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:46 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues #Flygonic es mas como una hermana #Puedo poner mas personajes en Friends? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:00 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Bien asi se hace enorabuhena toma un regalo aparecion fugaz en lvs cfomo rivakl entrenador La llamarada Azul A pasado algo que no te va a gustar cuando lo sepas Veras cold,han borrado nuestras aventuras como aipoms por no ser usada durante mucho tiempo,vuelve a crearlas,ahora ya sabes por que esta en rojo,era ovbio,estaba en a borrar hasta que lo borraron.Atentamente el gran FIJARADANIELITOX33332 14:14 13 ago 2011 (UTC) faiyonix te he hecho esto Archivo:Phoenix_2.pngporque me as dado una idea pa ele uve ese Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 14:25 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Mira Esto es mas o menos solo me falta añadir el artwork de LeoArchivo:Artwork_PAD.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 00:21 14 ago 2011 (UTC) -.- Pero no lo pueso en la plaza y estado un rato haciendolo, no me quedo tan mal no? Recibiste a tennosuke? Es el maestro de Black Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 00:27 14 ago 2011 (UTC)